Against Her Will
by high-lady-feyre
Summary: AU. What if Lucien had captured Feyre that day in the woods? Would she have submitted to Tamlin or fought for her love? Bonus points if you can spot the ToG reference!
1. Chapter 1

"Feyre."

I whirled, arrow nocked and aimed at the source of the voice—

Four Spring Court sentinels stalked from the trees behind me like wraiths, armed to the teeth and wide—eyed. Two, I knew: Bron and Hart.

And between them stood Lucien.

If I wanted to escape, I could either face the stream or face them. But Lucien …

His red hair was tied back, and there wasn't a hint of finery on him: just armored leather, swords, knives … His metal eye roamed over me, his golden skin pale. "We've been hunting for you for over two months," he breathed, now scanning the woods, the stream, the sky.

Rhys. Cauldron save me. Rhys was too far back, and—

"How did you find me?" My steady, cold voice wasn't one I recognized. But—hunting for me. As if I were indeed prey.

If Tamlin was here … My blood went icier than the freezing rain now sluicing down my face, into my clothes.

"Someone tipped us off you'd been out here, but it was luck that we caught your scent on the wind, and—" Lucien took a step toward me.

I stepped back. Only three feet between me and the stream.

Lucien's eye widened slightly. "We need to get out of here. Tamlin's been—he hasn't been himself. I'll take you right to—"

"No," I breathed.

The word rasped through the rain, the stream, the pine forest.

The four sentinels glanced between each other, then to the arrow I kept aimed.

Lucien took me in again.

And I could see what he was now gleaning: the Illyrian fighting leathers. The color and fullness that had returned to my face, my body.

And the silent steel of my eyes.

"Feyre," he said, holding out a hand. "Let's go home."

I didn't move. "That stopped being my home the day you let him lock me up inside of it."

Lucien's mouth tightened. "It was a mistake. We all made mistakes. He's sorry—more sorry than you realize. So am I." He stepped toward me, and I backed up another few inches.

Not much space remained between me and the gushing waters below.

Cassian's training crashed into me, as if all the lessons he'd been drilling into me each morning were a net that caught me as I free—fell into my rising panic. Once Lucien touched me, he'd winnow us out. Not far—he wasn't that powerful—but he was fast. He'd jump miles away, then farther, and farther, until Rhys couldn't reach me. He knew Rhys was here.

"Feyre," Lucien pleaded, and dared another step, his hand outraised.

My arrow angled toward him, my bowstring groaning.

I'd never realized that while Lucien had been trained as a warrior, Cassian, Azriel, Mor, and Rhys were warriors. Cassian could wipe Lucien off the face of the earth in a single blow.

"Put the arrow down," Lucien murmured, like he was soothing a wild animal.

Behind him, the four sentinels closed in. Herding me.

The High Lord's pet and possession.

"Don't," I breathed. "Touch. Me."

"You don't understand the mess we're in, Feyre. We—I need you home. Now."

I didn't want to hear it. Peering at the stream below, I calculated my odds.

The look cost me. Lucien lunged, hand out. One touch, that was all it'd take—

I was not the High Lord's pet any longer.

And maybe the world should learn that I did indeed have fangs.

Lucien's finger grazed the sleeve of my leather jacket.

And I became smoke and ash and night.

The world stilled and bent, and there was Lucien, lunging so slowly for what was now blank space as I stepped around him, as I hurtled for the trees behind the sentinels.

I stopped, and time resumed its natural flow. Lucien staggered, catching himself before he went over the cliff—and whirled, eye wide to discover me standing a few feet away from him. I silently cursed, realizing that my winnowing was off, and I didn't get far enough. He stared at me in horror as dark, membranous wings grew from my back and talons formed at my fingertips. I snarled at him.

"Feyre— what— what did you do to yourself?" He backed up a step.

"When you spend so long trapped in darkness, Lucien, you find that the darkness begins to stare back."

I quickly glanced around, frantically calling Rhys to find me. His answering telepathic roar told me he was looking for me. The look cost me, I realized, as Lucien grabbed me and winnowed us away.

 _No!_ Rhys screamed, aloud and into my head.

I kicked and screamed as Lucien kept a tight hold on me and winnowed us from place to place.

 _It's so I can't track you, and get to you before you land in the Spring Court._ Rhys's voice was hoarse inside my brain.

We landed in a field of flowers near the manor. I wriggled out of Lucien's grip and spun on my heel. I shot an arrow at him and he dived out of the way, the arrow only nicking him. He looked at me in horror.

"Feyre," he pleaded. "Please."

I responded by attacking, swinging my arms at him like Cassian taught me. I could almost hear his voice, _Keep your eyes on your opponent. Breathe out on every punch. Timed impact. Keep your balance. Cover with your opposite hand._ As I fought Lucien with my body, I sent out attacks of power to the other four sentinels, who were joined by two more guards. Darkness and fire and ice and water and earth and wind and light… the seven courts of Prythian. But before I could unleash myself unto the guards, Rhys spoke to me. _Don't show all your power. If they think you are more weak, that gives you an edge. Fight with only night— it's what they'll have expected me to train you in— but nothing more than that._ I agreed with him, and lashed out with tendrils of night. I had taken out four sentries, only Bron, Hart, and Lucien remained. I kept fighting, whipping out a dagger once my arrows ran out, and lunged for Lucien. He sidestepped me and I winnowed before I could fall flat on my face. Winnowing— of course! I reached into that power inside me, willing it to take me back to Rhys. I winnowed— but only a few feet. It appeared that I couldn't winnow long ways without training yet. I cursed and whirled back to the males. Before I could attack, something cool and metal pressed into the back of my neck. _No!_ Rhys cried. I spun around to face my attacker and caught a glimpse of gold hair and sorrowful green eyes that I hated so much before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Feyre. Feyre!" Someone was yelling my name— Rhys.

"Rhys?" I muttered.

"Not exactly— I used my power to communicate with you— in a dream."

"But, you're still the real Rhys, right? Not my imagination?"

"Yes, Feyre darling. I'm me."

I surveyed my surroundings, taking in the dream. We were laying together on our backs in a field, his arms wrapped around me and his wings out, somewhere in the Night Court. I was wearing simple informal Night Court attire, and he was just wearing casual pants, shirtless. The sun was setting over the sea, turning the sky a brilliant shade of orange streaked with red and purple. I would like to paint it very much, I thought. If I ever saw the Night Court again. I wondered where we were.

As if reading my thoughts, which he probably had, Rhys said, "We are in a field near Velaris, close to the mountains. It's very beautiful at night, as all places in my court… I… would've liked to take you here someday." He looked up at the sky.

I twisted to look at him, propping up my head on my elbow. His gorgeous violet and silver eyes shifted to me. I studied his face for a moment. I don't know what compelled me to do so, but I leaned forward and lowered my face to his. Our lips were centimeters apart.

"Feyre," He breathed. And then I kissed him.

It was as if time stood still. His sensuous lips that I had thought about too often were soft on my own. He didn't move, just lay there in stunned silence, and I pulled away hastily. I was so stupid, he probably couldn't bear to be with another female after how traumatizing Amarantha was… My face burned with shame and humiliation.

"Rhys— I— I'm so sorry—" He cut me off by capturing my lips with his own. His tongue pressed the seam of my lips, and I opened up for him. I sank into the kiss as he caressed my tongue with his own. I drew away for air, then met with him in a clash of lips and teeth. He broke the kiss to drag a finger down my body, a soothing touch. I, in return, brushed my hand against the black flecked with iridescent wing circling my body. He shuddered under my gentle stroke. _An Illyrian male can find completion just by having someone touch his wings in the right spot._ Rhys once told me. I traced the tattoos on his torso.

"Feyre. Feyre," he murmured into my hair, saying my name like a prayer again and again.

"Rhys," I mumbled back, repeating his name.

"You'll break free. I'll find you," he promised. I nodded, sighing, and pressing my face into his chest. His lips grazed the top of my head. The dream started flickering. "You're waking up."

"You'll stay with me in my head, right?" He nodded.

"I love you, Feyre."

I woke up just as I said, "I love you too, Rhys."


	3. Chapter 3

Someone roared at that, and was then soothed by another talking about mind control or something like that. I kept my eyes closed, not comprehending what was going on around me. Someone gently shook my shoulder, but I could tell through our bond that it wasn't Rhys. Cassian then. I mumbled something incoherent, meaning to say _Fuck off, Cas_ , but I just woke up and wasn't thinking clearly, so it came out as an unintelligible jumble. The bed felt wrong, so did the smell. I didn't move, despite my uncomfortableness.

"I don't think she's awake, Tamlin." _Tamlin_. My eyes flew open as yesterday's events came flooding back to me. Lucien— Rhys— Bron and Hart— _Rhys,_ Cauldron. I snapped my eyes shut, hoping they wouldn't notice I was awake. They didn't.

"Tamlin— I don't think she's herself— she— she _winnowed_ —" Tamlin's growl interrupted Lucien, but he continued, explaining what happened. "She was talking in her sleep, not much, she kept saying 'Rhys' over and over— Tamlin! Calm down! That bastard has control over her! We'll cure her, we will!"

His answering snarl made my blood boil. I had the element of surprise on my side— they thought I was still asleep. So I pounced, my talons sharp and deadly, towards Tamlin. I slammed into a shield of air, the same shield that had locked me inside this same manor—

No. I was no longer prey, a mouse. I was a wolf. I was not powerless. I lashed out at with my power, but none came. Then I tried winnowing, but I couldn't. _Rhys! RHYS!_ I called out, tugging on the bond. But there was only silence. I started panicking.

"It can nullify magic." His golden hair gleamed in the sunlight that came through the window— my old room— and his eyes were full of regret and sorrow. I let out an animalistic growl and he cringed.

"Let me go. Take me back." I said, my voice like steel.

"Feyre— do you remember me?"

 _How could I forget the one who I hate so much— who locked me up, trapped me? How could I forget the one who sat on his ass when I was shredded apart— when I_ died _? Starved in this house? Eaten alive by grief and despair? Robbed of life and joy?_ I longed to scream those words at his face. Remembering what Rhys said about having an edge, I kept my mouth shut, and instead glared.

"Feyre, please. Remember me— the one you love." He begged.

I bared my teeth. "I will _never_ love you. You will _always_ be my enemy." He flinched.

"I'll break you free from his control— I promise," he said. As if I couldn't fight anything myself. My mind flashed back to when Rhys brought me back here, after the second time he called in the bargain. _Fight it,_ he had said. And so I would. For my fighting could be subtle, too.

Tamlin and Lucien retreated into the hallway, leaving me alone. The shield dropped, and I lunged for the window—

Only to meet another shield of hardened air. Same on the door. I huffed in frustration. The shield held against my power, but didn't block power at least. I could winnow around the room— just not outside it.

 _FEYRE! FEYRE!_ The sound ripped through my head. I winced.

 _Rhys— I'm ok, I'm ok._ I replied. _I'm ok._

 _I could see and hear what you did, you were showing me— but I couldn't contact you— I— Feyre—_

 _How am I going to get out?_

 _I don't know._

Tears pooled around my eyes and I wept, Rhys comforting me through it. The first thing I did was take all my jewelry that Tamlin bought me and chuck it out the window. Some part of me managed to remember to aim for the pool where the water wraiths were. Then I took a pretty dress and ripped it apart. I fashioned them into more comfortable— and _very_ provocative and vexing— outfit, fit for fighting and running— but also showed a _lot_ of skin. Rhys confirmed as much. Then I did the same thing to some of the dresses. The rest, along with the blankets, pillows, and bed sheets on my bed, I ripped into strips to use in a trap, similar to the one I made when I was mortal, but I enchanted it, Rhys guiding me through the steps, to nullify magic, and be stronger than steel. My brow was slick with sweat, and I poured my energy into the spell. I set it up by the door using a fraction of the strips. Half of the remaining strips, I hid in the room, and the other half I kept on me in case I needed them. Exhausted, I collapsed onto the bare bed and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I appeared in that same dream again, laying with Rhys on the field. He nipped at my ear, placing kisses around it.

"Hey," I said sleepily.

He responded by kissing my neck, tongue brushing my sensitive spot.

"You know, I heard you grew wings that day and scared the hell out of poor Lucien and the Spring Court sentinels." I laughed at that, and he continued. "I'm proud of you."

"You mean these wings?" The Illyrian wings formed on my back. His face lit up in pure delight. I grinned at him.

His smile turned wicked as he flipped me over and pinned me to the ground. Breathless, I stared up at him. Reaching out his hand, he stroked the membranous material.

It felt— It felt like someone was blowing into my ear.

My back arched, chin tipping up as he touched my leathery wings. Rhys lowered his mouth to my ear.

"Do you like that, Feyre darling?" he purred.

A moan slipping from my throat was my only response. And that was answer in itself. He smirked and continued to caress my wings in sensitive spots. "Rhys," I gasped. Heat was building up between my legs, and he pulled away. I almost cried out from his retreat, but his lips found mine and we kissed some more.

"I would want to be with you in person to finish that," he teased. "And I would want you to be wearing lacy little underthings."

I sat upright. "Say that again," I breathed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Lacy little underthings?"

I blushed. "Uh— no— be here in person! Do you remember that time you taught me about…" I searched for the lesson. "Manifestation of Thoughts?"

He nodded slowly, catching my drift. "You want to make me appear in the Spring Court, but not really appear."

"Yes, but—" I said sheepishly. "I kind of don't remember."

"Of course you don't." He sighed, then kissed my nose. "I'll coach you through it."

I beamed at him. "Thank you!"


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I sat up, bracing myself for Tamlin to enter.

Instead, Alis's voice asked, "Feyre?"

I opened the door, letting her pass through the trap unharmed.

"Feyre, it's great to have you…" she trailed off, taking in my new attire, the trap I had set, my wardrobe and jewelry, and the missing bedsheets. "Um." She swallows. "It's great to have you back."

I said nothing. "I was supposed to get you ready…" Again she glanced at my new outfits and missing jewelry.

"No need. Why?"

"The High Lord wants you to join him for dinner in a few hours."

I cocked my head to one side. "Hm." _Perhaps this would be a great opportunity to introduce me to them,_ Rhys purred in my head.

 _I think so too,_ I replied in the same tone.

"Well, you may leave now, because I obviously don't need to get ready, at least, I would prefer not to."

She bowed her head and nodded, and something compelled me to stop her. "Alis?" She turned around.

"How are your boys?"

"Oh— they— they're great. Thank you for asking." She promptly left before I could say more.

I shut the door and nudged the trap back into place.

 _Alright, Feyre darling. Let's get started._


	6. Chapter 6

_Concentrate, Feyre._

"I am!" I exclaimed the words out loud. I was exhausted, but didn't want to stop.

 _We don't have to do this today if you don't want to—_

 _No. We should keep going. I can do this._ I took a deep breath. _Ok. Run me through the steps one more time._

 _Clear your head first. Visualize me standing before you— put as much detail into the thought as possible, you have to be seeing me clearly._ I followed along his words. _Ok. Now, use the power you got from me, and will the thought of me outside of your head. Think of your mind and and body as a castle, and I am standing in that castle. Open the gate and push me out into the real world._

I could do this. I had been trying this damn spell for the last few hours and only had one left. I inhaled deeply through my mouth, then exhaled slowly through my nose. I focused, picturing that castle again, imagining—

"Feyre?"

"Shut up Rhys, I'm trying to concentrate— Rhys?"

He stood before me, in his High Lord outfit. He was a shadow, and darkness clung to him, a wisp of the real one. He smirked at me, and I threw myself into his arms. He kissed my neck, his lips warm and soft, just like Rhys. Shadow-Rhys pulled away to gaze at me. I stared into his eyes.

"Come on, we have about half an hour left to get ready."

Shadow-Rhys watched me as I changed into an even _more_ sexy outfit, then applied makeup to my face. I left my hair down, natural, to complete the vixen look. Shadow-Rhys had his formal Night Court attire on— the mask of the High Lord.

15 minutes before the dinner started, I walked down to the dinner table, Shadow-Rhys turning invisible to sneak past the guards. I arrived and plopped down onto the head of the table— Tamlin's seat. I lounged in the chair, and Shadow-Rhys mirrored me in the seat next to me. I crossed my feet on the armrest of the chair. Then, I allowed some smoky tendrils of darkness and night to wreathe around. And waited for Tamlin.

In the meantime, I talked with Rhys, about random topics, chatting away just as we had in the House of Wind. Soon, we heard footsteps approaching and we fell silent. He smirked at me, and I shot him a seductive look, continuing our conversation mentally. This is what Tamlin and Lucien walked in on.

Lucien's eyes went wide with shock, but my attention was on Tamlin as he lunged for Shadow-Rhys, turning into that beast. When he swiped at Shadow-Rhys, he found that his claws struck thin air, Shadow-Rhys dissipating and reforming. Shadow-Rhys's smirk grew. I watched this all with a smug expression, a truly wicked grin on my face. Tamlin shifted back and realization dawned on Tamlin and Lucien.

"I wish he could be here in person, but this is all I could do right now. But don't worry. I'm sure he'll be joining us soon for me." I laughed darkly.

Lucien looked around, terrified. Tamlin looked he wanted to rip out someone's throat. It was all extremely hilarious, to be honest. I smirked. Lucien shot Tamlin a look that calmed him down.

"Please, sit down and eat," Shadow-Rhys gestured to the empty seats at the table.

Tamlin growled. "You are in my seat," He forced out through gritted teeth.

I blinked innocently. "Oh, really? I am so sorry," I said with considerable amounts of apology in my tone. I made no move to go to my old spot. I smiled at Tamlin and stared him down. Wicked delight flashed through the bond. He growled once again and reluctantly took the seat next to me, across from Shadow-Rhys. Lucien wisely took the seat next to Tamlin. Lucien's gaze kept bouncing from me, to Tamlin, to Shadow-Rhys, to his plate, then back to me again. Neither of them said a word.

I didn't eat anything, I just communicated with Rhys through his bond.

 _So, Rhys, why don't you explain to me how your Shadow works?_ I asked him. Shadow-Rhys sat up straighter, much to the confusion of Tamlin and Lucien.

 _Well, Feyre darling, think of my consciousness split into two. One part, larger than the other, of me acts where I am right now, normally._ I nodded, and Tamlin stared at me, but I kept my gaze fixed on Shadow-Rhys.

 _The other, smaller, part manifested as what you see before you, a shadow of the real me. I can talk and move differently in each form, but my mental thoughts and patterns are one, so you would be communicating with the real me._

 _So— Shadow-Rhys— is you. You are one._

 _Yes._

 _So you are basically multitasking— but for your brain? Thinking of two things at once?_ A smile tugged at my lips. Again, Lucien and Tamlin furrowed their brows.

 _I_ am _multitasking. Everyone multi… thinks. Multi—thinking. You're multi thinking— communicating with me, thinking of ways to piss of Tamlin, how to get the Spring Court men on uneven ground, how to get out of here…_

 _True._

 _But most of your thoughts revolve around me._

I scoffed and shot a look at Shadow-Rhys, much to the alarm of Tamlin and Lucien.

 _Prick._

 _Prick I may be, but you know I'm right._

 _You seem to be thinking about me day and night, as well._

Instead of a witty retort, he replied, _I've thought a lot about you… and what I'd like to do to you._

I blushed— and everyone smelled the scent of female arousal emanating from me.

"Ok, what in the bloody hell are you doing to her?" Tamlin shouted at Shadow-Rhys.

His gaze slid from me to Tamlin. Shadow-Rhys raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I chuckled, shaking my head.

He growled and his claws shot out.

I sighed. "If you must know, Rhys just told me a joke."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, knowing that it would only rile him up more.

I guessed right, as he snarled, "What do you mean, _he told you a joke?"_

"She means," Shadow-Rhys cut in, "That I just told her a joke." Then to me, he said, _This is too easy._

 _I know! And it is very fun. I can see why you liked to do it before._

"But neither of you had said anything since dinner started…" Lucien trailed off. "Oh."

"What." Tamlin growled. I waited. His eyes widened, then narrowed. "You were using your powers?" He sounded mad.

"Honestly, Tamlin, you get denser every day." I tossed my hair over one shoulder.

" _Now listen here, you whore—_ "

I snarled and Lucien cringed. "Don't call him that."

Shadow-Rhys smirked. "Feyre darling, it's quite alright."

 _No, it's not,_ I told him.

Tamlin continued. "Release. Her. Mind."

"Why?" I said. Surprise flickered along the bond.

"What—" He spluttered.

"She asked you a question." Shadow-Rhys said.

" _Because she is_ mine," Tamlin growled. " _Mine,_ you hear me? _Mine._ _Not yours."_

I shot up, a murderous expression on my face. " _I am not yours. I am not yours, or his, or_ anyone's. I belong solely to me, and I will never let _anyone_ own me. I. Am. Not. Yours." Darkness began to pool around me. Lucien had the sense to look afraid.

"I'm done with this dinner." My voice had so much venom and ice in it. Shadow-Rhys's expression mirrored mine. Cold and murderous.

I walked out the door without another word, Shadow-Rhys trailing behind me. Once we were inside my room, I locked the door and spun on my heel to face him, and our eyes met. For a moment, we just stared at each other. Then I took a slow step towards him. He waited for me, asking, something Tamlin never did. I closed the distance between us, tugged on his collar, and kissed him. He swept me up and carried me onto the stripped bed.

Shadow-Rhys caressed my tongue with his, lying on top of me on the bed. I ran my hands up his chest and put them around his neck, and he pulled away to kiss my neck. He gently bit on a sensitive part of my neck, and I let out a small gasp. He licked the area, and I knew it would leave a mark. Shadows of wings grew from my back, then materialized. Pure delight lit up his face, and he dragged a finger along the membrane. I shuddered under the touch of his warm finger, then threw my head back and gasped as he kissed the leathery material. I let out a loud moan as heat pooled in my core.

Maybe it was a little too loud.

The door crashed down, and Tamlin burst into the room, followed by Lucien and some other sentinels.

 _Fuck._ I forgot to set up the trap. Shadow-Rhys nonchalantly flipped off of me to lay on his back next to me. He rested his hand behind his head and stared at Tamlin.

Tamlin snarled. I glared at him with an icy expression on my face. "You're interrupting," I growled. His face went red with anger.

" _You whoring bastard—"_

I shot up, seething. Shadow-Rhys sat up next to me. Tamlin and Lucien took in the top that had rode up my bare midriff, my shorts that had slid slightly down, Shadow-Rhys's ruffled clothes… my wings and the apparent bruise on my neck.

"Get out."

Neither of us moved. Tamlin seemed to mentally debate whether he should attack or not, then recalled his previous attempt at the dinner, and realized he might hurt me.

Tamlin's hesitation confirming that he wasn't going to pounce, Shadow-Rhys captured my mouth with his own again. He slid his arms around my waist and slid his tongue past my lips.

"Mmmm," I murmured into his mouth and smiled sleepily. I pulled away— just enough to snap at everyone else to get out. No one moved. I sighed. _Rhys,_ I said.

 _Hmm._

 _They're not leaving_.

He closed his eyes and exhaled. I was aware of the pairs of eyes on us.

"Leave," Lucien said quietly. I heard the unspoken words: _before Tamlin does something he'll regret._

"It's late. Go to bed." Tamlin growled at me.

I turned to Shadow-Rhys and raised an eyebrow in question. He shrugged, and Tamlin went red in the face.

"Sure," I replied to Tamlin sweetly.

"Lucien," Tamlin barked at him. Lucien looked from me to Tamlin. He sighed in defeat, and too fast for me to react, lunged for me and pressed something cool into my arm.

Shadow-Rhys's violet eyes were the last things I saw before the drug put me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes in that familiar field and Rhys next to me. I smiled sleepily. "Guess the plan of drugging me to keep you—" I stopped as I saw his grim expression. "What…"

"Feyre darling."

I blinked.

"I need to tell you something."

—

Mates. The word echoed in my head, over and over again. Rhys had told me everything, from even before I shot down Andras up till now. Mates. _Mates._

I had listened, as Rhys spoke, and by the end, tears were streaming down both our faces. I had known there was something more to the bond, but had never imagined it was this.

"Rhys." He lifted his face to meet my gaze, and I took his face in my hands.

"I'm getting out of here. Not tomorrow, not in a week. Now. I'm— I'm coming home to my mate."

He nodded. "I have Illyrian soldiers around the area. We can get you home."

"Ok."

"I'm going to wake you up. The second you do, start running."

"But the shield—"

"You can break through it. You're stronger than you know, Feyre. Stronger than Tamlin. Maybe stronger than second the shield lowers, he'll know, so you'll have to run as soon as it does. Do you understand?"

I nodded once, afraid to speak.

"Good." He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you, Rhys."

"I love you too. Now wake up."

His face began to blur, then faded away.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up. A glance outside my window showed that the moon had just risen. I opened the window, and tentatively pushed against the shield. I focused all my energy on the shield, poured my very essence into it. _I am blooming flowers and green grass, I am blue skies and light showers._ I could feel the shield beginning to crumble. _I am Spring, and I am your master. You are mine, I control you._ The shield fell.

I launched myself out of the window, growing wings and heading for the forest. I heard Tamlin, Lucien, and a lot of sentinels follow behind. When I reached the clump of trees, I decided that I could lose them easier if I ran through the forest. I dropped to the ground and ran. Tamlin was in his beast form, chasing me like prey, like a mouse.

No.

I was not prey, a mouse. I was a wolf. And it was time to show the world my claws.

Fur sprouted from my skin, my hands and feet now paws, and my eyes that of a predator. I ran fast in my wolf form, Tamlin having a hard time keeping up with me. Rhys guided me from my head.

 _A dozen sentinels on your right_ , he informed me. I swerved to the left. _Ambush up ahead!_ I winnowed away from the the Spring Court men. Tamlin was still hot on my literal tail. An ash arrow coated in bloodbane whizzed pass me.

 _Not to kill— to stun_. Rhys spoke to me. I dodged every single one of them, spotting Lucien with a bow and arrow. Illyrians attacked from above at sentinels who got too close. I was so close, I could feel my mate at the edge of the Spring Court. I winnowed a little to give me an advantage. Then, gold fur and green eyes appeared directly in front of me and tumbled into me. I howled and sliced at his face. He didn't release his hold on me as I swiped with my claws. _He doesn't want to hurt you— use that to your advantage!_ I snarled at him and dragged my claws across his eye. He roared and let go of me, blood dripping from his face. I turned around and clamped my jaws around his leg. _There are sentinels approaching!_ Rhys's voice rang through my head. I let go of Tamlin and bounded toward Rhys.

 _Almost there! C'mon Feyre,_ Rhys cried.

And then I saw him. Dressed in Illyrian fighting leathers, a dozen winged warriors surrounding him. I spotted Cass and Az among them. With a final burst of speed, I lunged towards them, passing over the barrier and transforming back into a Fae. I sagged into Rhys's arms and kissed him.

Tamlin's roar of fury shook the trees.

Rhys promptly winnowed us away. We collapsed onto the floor in the House of Wind, Mor, Amren, Cass, and Az awaiting us. The Illyrian warriors were back at their camp, dismissed.

Mor swept me out of Rhys's arms and into a big hug. Tears were on everyone's face, and we all cried together.

I turned to meet all their faces, my family. I looked at Rhys and kissed him.

"I love you, my mate."

He smiled. "I love you too, Feyre darling."

I had him now, and I was never letting him go.

—

Well. That got a lot longer than I had expected. Thank you for reading this fic! This was my first work ever! How did I do? If you wanted to know the ToG reference, it was when Feyre told Tamlin "I will never love you. You will always be my enemy," (a.k.a. Chaol and Celaena/Aelin). Also, who else here is hella excited yet hella terrified for ACOWAR? Sarah J Maas is most likely going to CRUSH OUR HEARTS. Thank you again for reading!

-Ruchi Dixit


End file.
